Impensable couple
by shakamia
Summary: Ensemble? Non c'est pas possible!


**Impensable couple**

By Mia

Résumer : Ensemble ? Non c'est pas possible.

Note : Attention, plein de spoilers sur la saison 4.

Je sais pas comment ça a démarré, ou plutôt si. Je crois que c'est lorsque je lui ai avoué que Rébecca me manquait et qu'elle m'a avoué que Burke lui manquait. Nous n'avons rien ajouté de plus, tout était dit. Ca a été les seules phrases échangées et on n'en a plus jamais parlé.

Christina est comme moi, elle ne montre pas ses sentiments, elle ne pleure pas sur une épaule compatissante, elle fonce.

Je ne sais pas comment on en est passé de s'ignorer à coucher ensemble. On a eu de plus en plus de cas ensemble, on a appris à travailler ensemble. On discute, disons qu'on s'envoie des vannes. Elle est devenue une sorte de pote en nettement plus sexy. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Elle ne ressemble à aucune femme que j'ai connu, elle n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse rose bonbon comme Izzie, elle ne déprime pas en se morfondant comme Meredith, elle n'est pas douce et perdue comme Ava, elle ressemble plus à Addison, en mois abîmée, une beauté froide. Moins canon mais avec un corps à se damner. Christina est unique, heureusement, je ne sais pas si la race humaine peut en supporter une autre.

Bref, ce jour là j'avais failli perdre une patiente et le bébé était mal en point et elle a commencé à me chercher dans les vestiaires. Elle avait la hargne à propos de Hahn et apparemment je suis devenu son bouc émissaire. Moi ça ne m'a pas plus et quand j'ai voulu l'éviter, elle m'a poussé contre mon casier pour finalement m'embrasser avant de brusquement tout arrêter. Elle m'a regardé, complètement perdue, se demandant apparemment pourquoi elle avait fait ça et moi je l'ai plaqué contre un casier. Ca n'a pas été romantique et doux, pas de préliminaire et une fois fini, on est chacun parti de notre côté. La tension était retombée.

Christina's POV

J'en reviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avec lui, j'ai couché avec le fils de Satan. J'ai couché avec Alex Karev, comment une telle chose à pu arriver…La fois ou je l'ai vu en train de réviser avec Meredith dans la galerie, je lui ai proposé mon catalogue pour qu'elle commande des vibromasseurs plutôt qu'elle couche avec lui et moi je couche avec LUI !!

La journée est finie, on est tous dans les vestiaires avant de sortir pour aller chez Joe. Je n'ai pas spécialement écouté ce que Meredith me disait, je pensais à autre chose qu'elle et Mc Dreamy. Izzie, Bambie et Meredith sont finalement allés jouer aux fléchettes et je me suis retrouvée au comptoir avec Karev.

K- Yang

C- Karev, je ne veux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé cet après midi et si jamais ça sort de…

K- T'inquiète, c'est pas moi qui en parlerai.

…

Aujourd'hui on aurait pu avoir de nombreuses opérations mais non et les seules qui sont intéressantes, Hahn m'en exclu. Mes internes sont nuls, la sœur de Meredith est partout avec son petit air de chien battu. Et donc je me retrouve à la clinique à tourner en rond, Meredith s'occupe d'Alex après qu'il se soit fait assommer par un dealer de cristal meth. Je le regarde, il n'a rien, c'est sûr, il n'a vraiment rien dans la tête.

Alex's POV

Un père pareil, ça me débecte. Je suis allé boire un coup chez Joe après que Bailey m'ait engueulé. J'en avais besoin. Ils étaient tous là, buvant pour oublier cette journée de merde. O'Malley est vraiment déprimé. Le cœur de ce gamin a lâché à cause de la drogue dans son organisme alors qu'il n'a jamais rien pris. Yang est entrée, elle aussi avec une mine de déterrée. Cette soirée ne va pas être drôle. J'ai commandé une autre bière.

Christina's POV

Je ne sais pas combien j'ai pris de bière, Meredith est ivre, Izzie est rentrée avec O'Malley. Karev est…il a du partir. Je suis allée aux toilettes pour me rafraîchir quand je suis tombée sur lui en train de se laver les mains. Et là, il m'a regardé avant de m'embrasser. Il m'a ensuite attrapée pour me poser sur le lavabo. J'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis attaqué à sa ceinture.

Joe's POV

Meredith radote en finissant son verre, Alex est parti sans dire aurevoir ? J'ai tourné la tête vers le billard et j'ai vu Christina sortir des toilettes ; jusque là rien d'étrange et puis c'est là que j'ai vu Alex. Ils avaient une façon d'éviter de se regarder…oh, voilà un autre potin. Les filles sont ensuite rentrées et comme souvent, Alex m'a aidé à fermer.

J- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Yang ?

K- Quoi ? Rien ! Il ne se passe strictement rien entre elle et moi.

J- Je vous ai vu sortir des toilettes ensemble.

K- Ecoute je vais rentrer.

J- Je ne dirais rien.

K- Il n'y a rien à dire. Bon salut.

Alex's POV

Personne ne sait rien, même Joe a tenu sa langue. Christina et moi couchons ensemble régulièrement. C'est toujours elle qui me saute dessus. Elle me trouve et me saute dessus. On ne parle pas et ensuite chacun va de son côté.

Et puis il y a Lexie, on couche aussi ensemble, je l'ai prévenue que c'était que du sexe avec moi parce que j'ai une autre femme dans la tête. Mais en l'occurrence Lexie prend de plus en plus de place. Et enfin il y a Ava, la femme dans ma tête.…Elle s'est pointée comme une fleure dans ma vie pour tout chambouler avant de disparaître, ne laissant derrière elle que son chemisier pourpre. Je l'aime, je crois, disons que je tiens à elle mais c'est si compliqué…elle est mariée, elle a un enfant et jamais je lui demanderais de tout foutre en l'air pour une histoire avec moi.

Christina's POV

J'écoute Izzie qui trouve très drôle que Lexie ait rencontré Ava dans la galerie. L'ironie de la vie. Pauvre Lexie, rencontrer sa rivale comme ça, sans préparation…c'est un bébé fragile. Donc il couche avec nous 3…pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça, entre nous c'est physique, pas de sentiments, c'est léger, sans complication et ça enlève la tension. C'est ce qui me convient.

Alex's POV

Je me réveille, Ava est partie. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ; je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes, où ça va nous mener, ce qu'elle veut. Ca devient compliqué et j'avoue que je commence à en avoir marre. Cette situation me fatigue, je ne sais plus ce que j'espérais quand elle a réapparu dans ma vie et puis il y a Lexie ; qui a apparemment dormi ici, à côté de Yang. Ca devient vraiment trop compliqué. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Lexie est jalouse, elle m'a demandé où était Ava et je lui ai répondu « avec son mari » apparemment elle pense désormais que je n'ai pas de conscience. C'est pas une nouvelle.

I- Alex ? Debout ? Tout seul?

K- Oui.

I- Elle est partie.

K- Je vais au boulot.

J'ai bossé la plus grande partie de la journée et quand j'ai vu Christina toute seule, je l'ai attrapé pour aller nous enfermer dans une salle de repos.

Christina's POV

Il m'a attrapé, c'était une première car c'est toujours moi qui le sollicite pour faire descendre la tension. Je savais ce qu'il voulait ; nous avions la salle de repos pour nous et ça a été comme d'habitude, rapide mais tellement bon…quand après il s'est retiré, il a voulu me garder contre lui…bizarre, j'ai acquiescé alors qu'on ne faisait jamais ça. J'étais à califourchon sur lui et il m'a attiré à lui pour que je finisse contre lui, ses bras autour de moi. C'était plutôt confortable, agréable même, ouai, j'étais bien là. J'écoutais les battements de son cœur taper fort avant que ça ralentisse en même temps que sa respiration. Et puis quand j'ai senti ses bras desserrer leur étreinte, je me suis relevée, on s'est rhabillés en silence et on n'est chacun partis de son côté. Ca s'était plus dans nos habitudes.

Alex's POV

Ca se complique, enfin ça se simplifie avec Ava car je pense que c'est fini, définitivement. Avec Lexie, je sais que ça l'est. Ca se complique avec Yang. C'est une femme très…insatiable. C'est le mot. Les ¾ du temps elle passe pour une garce glaciale mais depuis que nous…bref, depuis je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas une image mais elle est…plus que ça.

Christina's POV

Il a obtenu une récompense, il a publié cet article et il ne m'a pas mentionné ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie, sa main, sa carrière ; j'ai changé pour lui, j'ai accepté un mariage et je suis devenue transparente, je suis devenue transparente…Qui sonne à cette heure-ci ?…Alex ?

C- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

K- Ca va ?

C- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. On fait pas ça.

K- Je peux être sympa.

C- Oh j'en doute pas.

Il ne bougeait pas alors je l'ai laissé entrer. Il m'énerve !

K- T'as une bière ?

J'ai sorti les bières et nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé l'un à côté de l'autre. Il n'a rien dit. Il buvait et il ne disait rien.

C- Tu ne vas rien dire ?

K- Tu veux que je parle ?

C- Non.

Il a sorti un bouquin de médecine et il a commencé à lire.

C- Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

K- C'est pour l'intervention de demain

C- L'escadron du vagin. Ca te plait vraiment.

K- Ouai.

Je n'ai pas eu envie de me moquer, on a étudié la procédure et je suis allée me coucher.

Alex's POV

Je regarde l'heure, il est tard. Christina est allée se coucher. Elle ne m'a pas invitée et franchement je m'en fou. Je veux seulement dormir. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, elle faisait face à la fenêtre. Je me suis déshabillé et je me suis couché dans mon coin.

C- T'es pas parti

K- Non

Et je l'ai senti se rapprocher avant de me passer un bras autour du torse et de se serrer contre moi.

Christina's POV

C'est complètement ding, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça ; on était clair, comment ça a pu changer…On a une relation monogame, EXCLUSIVE !! On passe quasiment toutes nos nuits ensemble quand on ne dort pas à l'hôpital, c'était pas le plan. Ca devait être léger et sans complication. Tout ça n'a rien de léger et sans complication…enfin il est vrai que ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça entre nous, on est ensemble, un couple, je crois. Il n'a pas emménagé ici heureusement même si quelques affaires à lui sont à la salle de bain. Il n'est pas romantique, il ne me dorlote pas, il ne parle pas de notre relation…Il est ce que j'attends d'un mec.

Alex's POV

Izzie m'a embrassé. J'en reviens pas. A une époque j'aurais tout fait pour qu'elle m'embrasse encore, qu'elle me veuille mais elle a préféré Denny puis Georges. J'ai encore du mal à me dire qu'elle est sortie avec Georges. Depuis quelques temps elle était plus…différente, leur rupture a semblé être…logique. Et voilà qu'elle m'embrasse. Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où s'est venu. Je lui ai fait comprendre gentiment que non je n'étais pas intéressé. Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi maintenant ? Elle se doute que je suis avec quelqu'un, plus ou moins et d'un coup elle me trouve à son goût ? J'adore Izzie, comme une bonne copine mais on dirait qu'elle ne supporte pas que les hommes de sa vie soient heureux avec d'autres personnes qu'elle. Je lui ai donc fait comprendre que non, ce n'était pas possible entre nous.

Christina'sPOV

Je venais de m'asseoir pour manger à côté de Meredith et Izzie est arrivée pour poser son plateau et commencer à se plaindre.

I- Alex est avec quelqu'un.

M- Alex couche avec quelqu'un, avec des tas de quelqu'un.

I- Non, Alex est avec quelqu'un de manière exclusive.

Je commençais à me dire que je n'allais pas aimer la suite, 3 mois sans drame ni rumeur et voilà qu'il lui balance tout.

M- C'est qui ?

C- Ca ne nous intéresse pas de savoir avec qui le fils de Satan couche.

I- Je l'ai embrassé et il m'a repoussé.

C- Tu l'as embrassé ?

I- Oui, je pensais que peut être…

Il avait repoussé Izzie Stevens. J'en revenais pas. Je suis donc partie prétextant une urgence pour trouver Alex. Il était dans les vestiaires.

C- T'a repoussé Izzie ?

K- Ah t'es au courant.

C- Pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

Alex's POV

Elle entre dans les vestiaires pour me dire « t'as repoussé Izzie », elle a l'air…je sais pas ce qu'elle pense, pas en colère mais elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre, moi non plus je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ma réaction..

K- Je ne la vois plus comme ça.

C- ?

K- Et elle est trop compliquée.

Ca a eu l'air de lui suffire car elle est ressortie sans rien dire.

Meredith's POV

Christina est bizarrement heureuse en ce moment. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les opérations qu'elle effectue avec Hahn ; il y a autre chose et je veux savoir quoi. C'est pour ça qu'après la journée qu'on vient d'avoir je l'ai entraînée chez Joe.

M- Christina, je suis ta personne. Tu es ma personne et je te dis tout. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas.

C- De quoi tu parles ?

M- Tu me caches quelque chose…Tu couches avec quelqu'un.

C- Quoi ? Non !

M- Oh si, et vu la réaction je dois le connaître. C'est pas le chef quand même !

C- N'importe quoi !

M- Tu aimes les hommes de pouvoir, qui ont un savoir…Sloan ?

C- J'ai des standards !…Bon, oui il y a quelqu'un avec qui je couche, c'est tout.

M- Qui ?

C- Tu ne le connais pas. Il n'y a rien a dire, on couche ensemble, point.

Elle n'a rien ajouté. Je l'ai observée cette semaine et rien, je n'ai rien remarqué.

En désespoir de cause ce matin je suis allée à son appartement pour attendre de le voir, planquée dans ma voiture. Et là, le choc, je les ai vu sortir tous les 2 ensemble. Elle a pris à gauche et lui a droite. Si je ne savais pas qu'elle couchait apparemment avec lui j'aurais dit que ce n'était que 2 amis sauf qu'elle n'est pas amie avec Alex. Christina couche avec Alex.

Christina's POV

Meredith me surveille, je le sais, je le sens. Elle m'a fait rigoler quand elle a tenté de me cuisiner. Mais elle a raison, j'aime les hommes de pouvoir, de savoir. Alex est bon dans son domaine, meilleur que je n'aurais pensé et je dois dire que je suis fier de lui même si pour moi obstétrique n'est pas une spécialité très intéressante ni gratifiante, ni…bref ce n'est pas cardio. Il n'y a rien de mieux que cardio, on est presque des dieux, on tient le cœur des gens dans nos mains…Je ne l'admire pas, j'ai besoin d'un homme que j'admire.

Alex's POV

Christina est devenu ma meilleure amie, en quelque sorte. On s'entend bien, on couche ensemble mais il n'y a absolument rien de romantique entre nous. Ce matin l'assistante du professeur de chimie de Seattle high est venue accompagner une élève qui s'était brûlé la langue avec de l'acide sulfurique. Je me suis occupé de Charlotte, l'ado imprudente et j'ai pu parler avec sa prof, je l'ai trouvée vraiment canon, j'ai complètement flashé dessus et j'ai un rencard ce soir.

Christina's POV

Hier soir il n'est pas venu après que je sois rentrée du bar. En fait, il n'était pas au bar. Ce matin je faisais mes dossiers quand j'ai levé la tête pour le trouver à côté de moi. J'ai regardé autour, personne.

C- T'as fait quoi hier soir ? D'habitude on regarde un film.

K- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

C- Oh.

K- …Je suis

C- Non c'est bon. C'était sympa tant que ça a duré. J'ai du boulot.

K- Christina !

Alex's POV

Je suis sorti avec Ally quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine et je n'ai quasiment pas parlé à Christina. On dirait qu'elle m'évite. Meredith me fusille du regard depuis qu'elle m'a vu avec Ally hier soir. Izzie nous observe bizarrement, il y a finalement que Georges qui est normal, autant qu'il puisse l'être.

Meredith's POV

J'en revient pas qu'il parade avec sa nouvelle copine devant Christina. Et bien entendu, la connaissant, Christina fait celle que ça ne touche pas mais ils sont restés quelques mois ensemble quand même ; ça compte. C'est ding que leur secret soit resté secret à Seattle Grace.

Le voilà qui arrive vers moi.

K- Meredith, t'aurais pas vu Christina ?

M- Non, pourquoi qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

K- Rien c'est pour un patient.

Christina's POV

Je venais d'arriver chez moi, enfin quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. J'ai ouvert et quelle n'a pas été ma surprise de tomber sur Alex.

C- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

K- J'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma copine Christina ?

C- ?

K- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la semaine.

C- Tu comptes quand même pas faire jour pair moi et jour impair ta copine.

K- On peut plus traîner ensemble à partir du moment où j'ai une copine ? Excuse-moi, je pensais qu'on était ami en plus de s'envoyer en l'air. Bonsoir. Désolé du dérangement.

Et il est ressorti rapidement avec sa mine que j'ai appris à connaître. Mais moi je ne fais pas copain/copine avec mes ex.

Enfin ça s'est la politique que j'ai toujours mené mais quand je me suis aperçu qu'il m'a délibérément évité durant toute la semaine suivante...Ca m'a quand même dérangé. J'aime bien Alex, on s'entendait bien, on a toujours fait des paris débiles, on s'envoie des vannes en plus de s'envoyer en l'air, il n'a pas besoin de conseils sur sa vie sentimentale, on n'a pas de discutions de filles, il me manque.

En plus Meredith a apparemment décidé qu'on ne passait pas assez de temps toutes les 2 donc nous sommes tout le temps ensemble…C'est vrai qu'elle m'a manqué. L'amitié que je partage avec Alex est différente de celle de Meredith et c'est ce qui me plait.

Alex's POV

J'aime vraiment beaucoup Ally. Elle est sympa, marrante, sexy et elle me rend complètement ding. Je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec elle. Ce soir j'ai rendez vous et franchement je suis impatient de la retrouver. Ca faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas été excité à l'idée de passer une soirée avec une femme. Je venais de poser mon dossier, prêt à aller me changer quand Christina s'est plantée devant moi.

C- Je fais pas le copain/copine avec les ex. D'habitude je ne les revois pas... J'ai plus personne pour parier et jouer au poker.

Je crois qu'on allait arriver à trouver une voie pour nous.

Meredith's POV

Ce soir je suis chez Christina. J'en reviens pas qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit pour Alex. Je lui ai tendu des perches pendant des semaines et elle ne m'a rien dit. Maintenant elle se croit obliger de me cacher sa douleur alors que monsieur se pavane avec sa nouvelle conquête ; même si s'en est pas une. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec personne, même pas Izzie.

Je me lavais les mains quand j'ai entendu taper et puis des voix que je connaissais. Je me suis approchée.

K- J'ai apporté la bière et les hotdog. Mercredi c'est soirée vidéo.

C- J'ai quelqu'un.

K- J'aurais du appeler, désolé. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne soirée Yang. Bonsoir.

M- Alex ?

K- Meredith?

Il a regardé Christina, il n'y avait plus de secret et puis…

K- J'en ai assez pour 3.

Il est entré, a sorti les verre et s'est installé sur le canapé. Au début c'était un peu tendu et ensuite avec quelques verres, je les ai vu interagir…je ne connaissais pas Alex sous cet angle. C'était peut être plus que ça… finalement ils ont peut être la solution : léger et sans complication.

Izzi's POV

Il se marie. Il se marie et Christina Yang est son témoin? Quand il me l'a annoncé; j'ai cru qu'il blaguait et elle m'a regardé d'une manière...je n'ai pas insisté. Alex Karev se marie à Ally après 3 ans d'une relation sans nuage. Alex Karev se marie.

FIN


End file.
